Sora & Ruby Rose: Keyblade Master & Huntress
by cornholio4
Summary: After becoming a Keyblade Master, Sora somehow finds himself in Beacon. After growing close to a certain red cloak wearing Huntress he will have to go on another adventure where the fates of world's are at stake. Sora/Ruby. Before Volume 3 of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a rewrite of RWBYS and I am reusing ideas I had originally saved for Kingdom Hearts: Stars of an Empire so basically this is a rewrite to that as well. This takes places in a time were Xehanort has been permanently dealt with and after Volume 2 of RWBY. I used an idea that ElectricNights15 gave me so they have my thanks.**

Sixteen year old Sora was happy that Xehanort was defeated for good, the long fallen Keyblade Master's plans for the Kingdom Hearts was scrapped and he had managed to free Terra, Aqua and Ventus who with their help along with Riku and Kairi managed to stop Xehanort. To Sora's surprise even though he no longer had Ventus in his heart, he was still able to use his magic, call upon and use his Kingdom Key Keyblade. King Mickey and Yen Sid believed that Sora was worthy of wielding the Keyblade, it's just that Ventus in his heart helped which everyone agreed with. Not only that but after taking his Mastery exam again he managed to pass and was a Keyblade Master along with Aqua and Riku.

Right now things had been quiet but he was warned that things never stayed too quiet and there may still be Heartless out there but in between practicing he was playing with Riku and Kairi. Right now he was on Destiny Islands (while Riku and Terra were helping Kairi train since she was still a beginner as a Keyblade wielder) waiting for Aqua to turn up as they had a practice session scheduled, despite having fought by his side she still thought that he needed some practice due to his inexperience and young age.

"Even though we are now supposed to be on equal levels, she is still treating me like I am still the same kid she once met on the island..." Sora muttered to himself in annoyance while reading a book he had been given as a present for passing the Master's Exam, it was of the different |Keyblade Masters of legend including ones who had fought in the Keyblade Wars, Aqua seemed to be taking the protective older sister attitude that Ventus told him that she had done for him. Apparently even though it had been years since that happened she still thought of Sora like the same sweet kid who made the promise to her to look after Riku if he even went down a dark path (but to his irritation to Kairi, she said that Sora was still as sweet as he was when they first met, not losing the optimism that he usually had on life).

Then suddenly to his surprise he saw on the island's beach appearing a horde of Heartless monsters, " _It's just like the day I first got my Keyblade but where are they coming from?_ " Sora asked alarmed, he knew the Heartless were still around but he did not think they would have appeared on his home world all that suddenly. Nonetheless he summoned his Keyblade and got ready into a battle stance.

He wasted no time in going into battle striking hard at the Heartless with his Keyblade, in little time the Heartless horde were gone but Sora had little time to rest as a strange boar like Heartless that he had never seen before had appeared. However this one seemed to have caused a large black circle on the ground that took up the entire beach and it along with Sora disappeared as some of the other kids on the island had saw from where they were standing off the bleach to their shock and surprise.

*S&RR:KM&H*

The next thing Sora knew he found himself in the outside of some sort of strange building with other people around dressed in some sort of school uniforms. Deciding he had no time to dwindle on this once he saw the Heartless monster, he then leapt to the monster striking it hard with the Keyblade before finishing it off with the Thundaga attack causing it to be destroyed.

He then looked to the young people around him who were now cheering and then he found in front of him a cute short haired girl that looked about the same age as him only a little bit shorter. "That was so cool how you fought like that, that weapon of yours must be kind of retro but what works will work just fine!" the girl said excitedly and Sora gave her a little thanks. "Luckily you were here to deal with that Ursa, wonder how it got here so close to Beacon without anyone knowing..." the girl thought and Sora just looked confused at the mention of the word Ursa.

"You know Ursa, big and scary!" the girl told him making a roar sound with her hands imitating the paws of a wild animal making Sora chuckle but he shook his head as well. "A type of Grimm?" the girl asked wondering how he did not know this.

"Sorry but I have never heard of this Grimm before." Sora told him with everyone around staring at him in shock once he uttered those words. "That monster was not a Grimm as you call it but a part of the Heartless." Sora told her to her confusion but he smiled and let out his hand. "My name is Sora, wielder of the Keyblade." Sora told her and the girl shook her hand as well with a smile.

"Ruby Rose, future Huntress and wielder of Crescent Rose but of course I don't have him with me..." the girl told him noticing Sora's Keyblade had disappeared but before she could ask where his weapon had gone, she then looked nervous as she was looking to the back of his head. Sora turned and saw two men walking towards them. One was a silver haired man wearing black and a green ascot with grey hair and black glasses while the other one was a black haired man with grey linings who was wearing a red tie and a white military like uniform. "That's Ozpin the Headmaster of this school and Ironwood the headmaster of Atlas who is also a general there..." Ruby whispered to Sora who was not sure what was going on.

"Ruby, you think you and this Sora fellow can come with us while we ask him a few questions of who he is, how he got there and what happened with that creature as it was unlike any Ursa I have heard of before." Ozpin told them and they both looked nervous. "Don't worry Ruby, I just want you to help us make Sora feel welcomed and we just want to know what is going on." Ozpin told her but Saw looked a bit scared.

"You will in good hands young man." Ironwood told them as Sora decided to follow the two headmasters along with Ruby. Ruby then whispered to them saying not to worry much as the two headmasters had been friendly enough to her the times she had met them face to face but Sora decided to give them the benefit of the doubt while being prepared for anything and wonder what world he was in now...


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Ruby followed the two headmasters into a huge office which Sora thought must belong to Ozpin if he was the headmaster of this school, Ozpin offered them both seats which they took in front of the desk there where Ozpin sat down. Ironwood was standing next to the desk looking at them making them gulp a bit with dread. "First of all, this 'Heartless' as you called it bared a remarkable resemblance to the Ursa Grimm that we have known about. I must say in all my years I have not seen another like it, I however was able to tell that it did not look exactly how Ursa usually look." Ozpin told him in a congratulatory tone.

"Now Sora, I beleive the best place to start is at the beginning." Ozpin told Sora and looked at the boy clearly. "Can I ask how you and this 'Heartless' as you called it came to be here." Ozpin told him and Sora noticed everyone was now staring at him wanting to hear how he would explain it.

"Well, I know it is a Heartless but there are all kinds but they are created from the darkness of one's heart, I have fought a lot of them but there are still others I have not seen myself before... How we got there well..." Sora told them starting his story slowly with Ozpin and Ironwood wondering how they had never heard of these Heartless creatures before but they along with Ruby were taken aback by Sora saying he had fought them before when he did not seem like he would be old enough to be in a major Huntsman school yet. Ruby and Ironwood thought that he must be home schooled or something but Ozpin was waiting to see what Sora's story would bring. "Well I was waiting for someone on the Destiny Islands where I live but then normal Heartless monsters appeared but I fought them off, that big Heartless came and I think he must have teleported us somewhere to this world." Sora told them with everyone's eyes widening at the word 'worlds'.

"Yeah the different worlds, I belong to a group of warriors who use magic and our Keyblade weapons to fight the Heartless of worlds to prevent them from claiming the hearts of the worlds." Sora told them and from the sceptical looks he was getting from Ruby and Ironwood he realised they thought he was kidding. Sora sighed as he got off his seat and then summoned his Keyblade which appeared in his hand as he then began showing some magic spells with it (not enough that they would hit anything but just to show them that they were there.)

"This is the Keyblade, people with strong hearts are chosen from worlds to posses the ability to summon these and use them to fight the Heartless." Sora explained as he then caused his Keyblade to disappear again. Sora then looked and sheepishly saw that everyone's eye widening and then Ruby bursted into excitement bombarding Sora with statements of how cool that was making Sora's nervous of the girl's energy. While this was happening Ironwood whispered to Ozpin " _His story sounds a bit outlandish but... That did not look like it came from a semblance so a part of me thinks he might be right Ozpin._ " Ozpin gave a nod and they began talking for a few minutes before facing Sora again. "I don't think any of us have ever heard of someone coming from worlds before, do you have a way back to your world?" Ironwood asked as Sora then froze when he realised that without any Gummi Ship nearby and that teleporting Heartless gone with... no he did not...

Sora then sulked thinking he was stuck and mumbling about how he was not sure if he could get home if his friends were not able to find him and Ruby gave him a look of sympathy. "Sora, if you want you are most welcomed to stay here at Beacon and perhaps have a look from our classes, you can learn a lot from the students here and maybe they can learn a lot from you as well." Ozpin told Sora making him cheer up a bit giving him a quick 'thanks' and a small smile.

" _If there are more of these Heartless and if they come here, I should get prepared for if that happens. Perhaps I should wait until I can ask Sora for more information about these Heartless should that happens._ " Ironwood thought with a questioning look. " _From the looks of how he handled that creature, it seems that these Keyblade warriors might be valuable allies should we meet more of them..._ " he continued to think not helping but to give a smile at Ruby talking to the new friend she made, for a girl who skipped two years to be a first year he did see that she was brave and not that psyched out by the older students.

*S&RR:KM&H*

King Mickey was talking to Riku, Kairi, Terra and Ventus about their progress when Aqua came running towards them urgently. "Aqua, what's wrong and shouldn't you be helping Sora?" King Mickey asked concerned about why she was like this.

"That's why I am here, Sora was not there and I could not find him anywhere. The kinds on Destiny Island told me that they saw Sora fighting some Heartless and he disappeared along with a monster that fitted the description of the Ursa Portal Heartless." Aqua told them with worry about where her friend who she was considering a younger sibling along with Ventus was.

King Mickey along with Terra and Ventus had their jaws opened and quickly explained to Riku and Kairi that they were a strong type of Heartless with the ability to send someone through a portal to different worlds, even ones on the other side of the universe from the one they were on previously. Then all six of them went into action with worry wanting to see if they could find a way to find where Sora was sent (with Riku and Kairi especially worried along with Aqua).

*S&RR:KM&H*

At that time Weiss Schnee was frustratingly looking around the campus of Beacon along with her fellow members of Team RWBY, Yang Xia Long and Blake Belladonna. "He must be here somewhere, he could not have gone far so where is he..." Weiss muttered out loud determined to find the mystery young Huntsman who suddenly appeared to deal with an Ursa Grimm that somehow managed to make its way to the campus. She was not there at the time but she along with Yang and Blake heard the story from the students, Velvet Scarlatina of Team CFVY who had witnessed there told them about how amazing and fast he was using some sort of strange sword to effortlessly destroy the thing and he looked like he was only slightly younger than a first year! She had even showed them a picture she took of the boy who he was charging at the Grimm.

Weiss had made Blake and Yang go with her to track this mystery Huntsman down. "What are you scared of possible competition just in case he is here to compete in the Vytal Festival." Yang teased and Weiss glared at her. Sometime later Blake and Yang had given up on looking and had convinced Weiss to leave it to another time " _Maybe if Ruby was with us we could have search together..._ " Weiss then thought as she opened their dorm room and their eyes widened at the sight of Ruby Rose their team leader and Yang's younger sister set up a sleeping bag on the floor with the boy who they were looking for next to her (which they recognised form Velvet's photo)...


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss did not give Ruby enough time to react before she was no demanding answers to her questions like if Sora was sent there to spy on the students for the Vytal Tournament and how on earth Ruby had found him before they did even though they had been looking for hours. Blake managed to calm Weiss down enough and then just gently asked Ruby to explain who decided to tell them that she was there when Sora explained to Ozpin and Ironwood that he was just a visitor without a way home at the moment so Ozpin let him stay at Beacon as well as attend classes.

"...I said he could stay here so Ozpin got him his own uniform and may I introduce to you the honorary fifth member of Team RWBY or as I guess it should now be called Team RWBYS, Sora" Ruby told them and while Yang looked fine with it Weiss still looked suspicious but a look from Blake told her to drop it for now. "Sora these are my teammates: Weiss, Blake and my big sister Yang." Ruby smiled introducing Sora to his friends and Sora greeted them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I always like making friends." Sora told them with a warm smile looking at the expressions they had on their faces; Weiss's suspicious mood did not change, Yang looked happy enough with him there and Blake looked calm and accepting. "Yeah if you heard about yesterday, I was kind of doing my job when I kind of ended up here without a way back so without explaining everything, I am glad that I can meet you." Sora told them trying to warm himself to them as best as he could.

Sora got out and found a closest to change into his pyjamas and went back after they all got changed. Sora waved to everyone as he went to sleep in the sleeping bag that Ruby helped him set up. Ruby and Blake went to sleep on their own beds as well and Weiss whispered to Yang " _I will be watching him closely in case he tries something..._ " Yang just rolled her eyes making Weiss sigh in agitation when she realised Yang was not taking her concerns that seriously. They went to sleep themselves.

The next morning Sora yawned as he went to get changed into the provided Beacon school uniform so that he could blend in a little bit better, he got back to see Team RWBY had gotten changed as well. "Okay Sora, first we go for breakfast in the cafeteria then we have history with Doctor Oobleck." Ruby told him of the day's starting timetable motioning him to follow her so she could show him the way to the cafeteria.

Sora followed her and the rest of the Team and from the looks and whispering that everyone was sending their way it seems that people recognised him from yesterday. Sora ignored them as he sat down with Team RWBY at the table and starting tucking in at the food.

Then came a boy followed by his own team who asked Weiss "hey guys, they might have told you Ruby but Weiss, Yang and Blake were trying to find that boy that everyone is talking about. The one who vanquished an Ursa single handily with a sword so did you find him..." Weiss to the boy's surprised humphed and pointed to the seat next to where Ruby was sitting. The boy looked to where she was pointing and his eyes widened when he saw Sora sitting there.

"That's Jaune one of our friends, you will like him." Ruby told Sora as Jaune was still frozen in place and then pointed to his teammates and said "and the rest are Pyrrha, Ren and Nora who makes up Team JNPR." The big girl Pyrrha waved at him cheerfully while Ren looked calm and Nora looked excited.

"I am meeting a lot of friendly faces since I got here, my name is Sora." Sora said introducing himself and Pyrrha took his hand to shake. "I welcome you to Beacon and I hope Weiss did not scare you too much when you met her, yesterday when she learned about you she seemed like you would be a threat against Beacon in the Vytal Festival." Pyrrha told him with Weiss looking annoyed. Sora looked puzzled at the statement of a Vytal Festival but decided to just save that sort of question for later.

"I have been meaning to ask Ruby but what kind of school is Beacon actually is, since they don't seem to think too much of me fighting a monster here with a weapon." Sora asked Ruby who quickly told him that Beacon was one of the main academies in the world that teaches people to be Hunters and Huntresses, who protect the kingdoms by hunting down the Grimm so Sora thought that it was not that much different from those who wield the Keyblade.

Ruby then told him that in history they were studying more of the human and Faunus conflict and at his confusion she had to explain about the Faunus who made Sora look a bit upset. "So just because people here have animal parts they are hated and looked down upon?" Sora asked looking a little angry taken Ruby aback since she had yet to see him other than cheerful yet except for the time he looked a bit serous fighting that Heartless monster.

"Sounds a lot stupid, there are real monsters out there who want to end humanity and yet you pick on other for no real reason..." Sora muttered with most of the people hearing him causing some whispering since they gathered it sounded like Sora had only now knew about Faunus.

Ruby patted him on the back and Blake told him "the world doesn't share your view Sora; it's a dark world out there." but he gave a look that said he was brushing off that statement. She did however give a small smile when she heard his words.

"All the more reason to make it better, if you are not trying to make the world better then that is the point in fighting for it?" Sora told them earning some nods from Team JNPR and RWBY, Ruby as well since she made some similar worlds to Blake when they had first met. Sora felt someone pat on his shoulder and saw it was a taller girl pass him by with a smile and rabbit ears so Sora figured she must be a Faunus.

The staff along with visiting General Ironwood were listening closely his words, "Well James he does seem to have the spirit of a Huntsman." Ozpin told Ironwood who gave agreed but could not help but think there might a sinister purpose of Sora being sent here.

*S&RR:KM&H*

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We were promised power if you eliminate this brat, we will wait until these creatures give us the perfect opportunity and then the White Fang shall strike..."


End file.
